Message of the Rose
by MmFlamerosemM
Summary: YxU its almost Valentine's Day again and Yumi suspects that it's not going to be a good one, between Ulrich, William, and a secret admirer... who would she go for?
1. Message of the Yellow rose

_Thoughts- ''_

* * *

I entered the courtyard with a bright smile but a gloomy smile behind it. It seems to get that way every year around this time. The reason is my best friend Ulrich. I might have had a little crush on him because of his looks. He was the top soccer player at Kadic and a semi-good student, but once I really got to know him, I saw that he was a guy that was a regular person that was misunderstood. He has a kind, gentle personality and always hid his feelings behind his mask. The reason of the frown for this year is that another guy by the name of William Dunbar entered the picture.

"Hey, guys!" I said cheerfully, hoping that nobody would see the hurt behind my eyes.

"Hey, Yumi." they said.

"Yumi, what's the matter?" Aelita popped the question up.

I cringed at her saying that. The guys looked at me suspiciously but Ulrich the most.

"Nothing's wrong, Aelita just watching very carefully." Was our code sign for I'll talk to you later about it.

Aelita nodded her head and went back talking with the group.

"Don't you guys know what today is?" Odd asked.

"February 12. Why?" Jeremie put in.

"Well, you think about it Einstein. Valentine's Day is almost upon us."

Aelita's head shot up in my direction and I nodded. She knew that it was that time of year again and wasn't going to go through as a happy one.

"Wow. I didn't noticed." I sarcastically put in. "Well, I have to go. Aelita, can you come with me?"

"Yeah sure Yumi."

We walked away from the boys and into an area where no one could find us.

"Alright, spill."

"Well I always get down at this time of the year and go through the torture of 'Does Ulrich like me or Sissy?', but now I'm going through, 'Who do I like better, Ulrich or William?' "

"I think this year it's going to be a little different." The bell rang. "Oh, see you later Yumi."

I got up and headed to my locker. (A/N: I know they don't have lockers but bear with me.) I opened it up and out fell a yellow with a red tip with thornless stem. I picked it up and found a note right inside my locker. It said:

The meaning of this rose tells you that this is a friendship with falling in love at first sight. If you should find me, tell me what you think of it.

Love,

Your secret Admirer

P.S. I shall bring you a different type of flower, every day.

I read it once… twice… three times before I understood its meaning. I gave a little smile that wasn't hiding the grief and shut my locker. I put it in my hair and walked into the classroom. The smile was still playing on my face and William got worried. For what reason, I don't know. Near the end of class,

"Yumi, who gave you that flower?"

"Somebody. I don't know who though. Oh, well. I'll guess I'll find out sooner or later."

I sat in my seat when the bell rang and I dashed out of the room. The rose fell out a couple of times but I picked it up and just carried it to the cafeteria. I opened the door with my backside and accidentally bumped into somebody. I dropped my books and started to pick them up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"It's alright, Yumi." said a voice I recognized. "Here's your rose. You drop it."

"Thanks Ulrich."

I got up from the spot and raised my eyes to his. They were full of mixed emotion but I couldn't recognize any of them.

"Are you done eating?"

"No. Sissy ruined my appetite." He made a face. "I'll be back later. I have to do something first. See you later."

He left out the door and I stared at it for a while. I snapped out of my dazed and walked over to where the gang was.

"Do you know why Ulrich left in such a hurry?" I said while sitting down.

"No. he just said he had to do something and Sissy came over in the last minute. I think he was trying to escape her again." Jeremie said.

"Oh."

I tapped my pencil on the table and grabbed my notebook. I started to draw something that even that I didn't know. I drew the rose that was beside the notebook. There was a darker part to where were red then the light yellow part then the green of the stem. I shut the book and sighed. I got up and walked back to the class.

_'I feel out of place here.'_ I thought, unhappily.

Everywhere I looked there were couples, holding hands, standing side by side, and even whispering secret to each other. I hated this holiday and I hoped it ended soon. I ran into my dorm and closed the door. I finally got to get a dorm in Kadic and was bunked with Aelita. I sat and looked at the wall with the flower in my hand. Aelita walked in and found me like in a dazed state.

"Yumi, there's something a matter, isn't it?"

"You're telling me." I sighed and lay on my bed. "Now I have three people to deal with."

"You'll be really surprised then." Aelita said and fell asleep.

I stayed up for a couple more minutes and looked over the day. I shook off the feeling and fell asleep.

* * *

To give you guys a heads up, it will be done on Valentine's Day, so be prepared for 2 more chpts. Thanks for the last reviews on, True Feelings, and I hope this can also become a hit too.

Reviews:

Amaherst

Lyokogal7503

Saphire Rider

Crocodile

purplelover

-Mi ChIbO-


	2. Message of the White Rose

_Thoughts- 'Okay…'_

_Lyrics- Ridin' restless under broken sky_

**Bold- meaning of this rose**

* * *

I wake up again this morning. I yawn and throw on my school clothes, 2 more days till Valentine's Day. I let out a groan and walked out the door. I headed to the cafeteria and yawned once again.

"Looks like someone didn't get a good night's sleep." Aelita pointed out.

"Well I did stay up a little bit later than I wanted too. You know why though Aelita."

"Yeah, but which one?"

"The new one."

"One that might hurt the most." Aelita shook her head.

"Do you guys know what their talking about?" Odd asked.

"Nope." Ulrich and Jeremie replied in unison.

"That's good that you guys don't know." I said, feeling more and more tired by the minute. "I got to get to class. Bye guys."

I walked away and to my locker. I yawned while putting in my combination and lifting the handle. A white rose fell out and I had another smile on my face. I laughed a bit and picked it up. The scent was strong and woke me up. This time instead of finding a letter I found some lyrics.

_Ridin' restless under broken sky,  
Weary traveller, somethin' missin' inside,  
Always lookin' for a reason to turn around.  
Desperate for a little peace of mind.  
Just a little piece of what I left behind:  
Well, I found it now: you're like coming home. _

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road.  
You're like coming home;  
You're like coming home, all right.

Go head an' let your hair fall down.  
This wanderlust: it's gone now.  
I'm here in your arms; I'm safe from the world again.  
These are the days that can't be erased:  
Baby, there isn't a better place;  
You're like heaven: you're like coming home.

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road.  
You're like coming home;

You're that **innocence**_, that serenity,  
That long-lost part of me. _

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
A midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road**. **

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road.  
You're like coming home, yeah.  
You're like coming home;  
Baby, like coming home;  
You're like coming home.

Innocence and purity is what you are and the flower.

-Secret Admirer

I shut my locker once again and got that little 'heart lifting, heart soaring' kind of deal. I put that one in my hair and walked back to class. Even in class people looked at me and smiled. I don't what their problems are but its starts to creep me out. The bell finally rang and I dashed to the cafeteria so I wouldn't get even more stares. I sat down inbetween Jeremie and Aelita.

"Yumi, what's the matter, now?" Aelita asked.

"I'm getting these funny looks and it's starting to not go well."

"It might have something to do with that rose in your hair." Jeremie pointed out.

"Rose?" I touched my hair and remember that I had it in my hair. "Oh."

I took it out and laid it beside me. I stared at it for a while and Ulrich and Odd come over.

"Hey, guys." I said, still lost in dream world.

"Yumi, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." Ulrich questioned.

"Huh?" I said, finally zoning out of it.

"I said are you alright?"

"Sure, for the most part. I think I'll go clear my head."

I stood up and walked out the door with rose in hand. I twirled it around and thought of the meaning of the last rose with this rose. I pulled out today's note and yesterdays. I looked back and forth to recognize the handwriting but it was typed. I walked into the forest and sat down at a bottom of a tree. I kept twirling it around and thinking of the colors.

_'Okay, the first one was falling in love at first sight and friendship. So that means it could either be William or Ulrich. Or I think it could be Ulrich. This is so confusing. No wonder I hate this holiday.' _

I walked back up to the school and into my math class. I took a seat by the window. I looked out of it and saw Ulrich around in his classroom. I could've sworn we made eye contact but we didn't. The bell rang for the last time for today and the principal announced that there was a dance tomorrow. I groaned involuntarily and trudged out the door. I met up with the guys at the bench and sat down with another groan.

"What's the matter now?" Odd asked.

"You tell me. I hate this holiday."

"Yumi, it's not even Valentine's Day yet. How could you say such a thing?"

"Because it's the same thing every Valentine's Day and I really don't care for it."

"Yumi, how could you say such a thing?" Aelita exclaimed. "You know it's different this year and you might get to see the new at the dance."

"What good would that do when it could be anybody at this school?"

"That it could be number 1."

"Well, it could be number 2 or Theo… or anybody else that I can't think of right at the top of my head."

"I hate to interrupt your fascinating conversation, but its almost light's out." Ulrich said.

"Whatever." I shrugged and got up.

I walked back with Aelita to our dorm and she entered first. I shut the door behind her and said,

"I'm sorry, Aelita. You know how tense I get when it gets this time of year."

"I forgive you, but seriously. You should've seen the look on Ulrich's face when you said that."

"What?"

"It looked like you hurt his feelings when you said that."

"Then I need to go apologize to him."

I reached for the hand but Aelita said no. He needs to get something done and she was sure that I didn't want to intrude.

"Fine then I'm going to bed."

I jumped onto my bed and tossed and turned half the night. I finally went into easy sleep but was filled with Ulrich's disappointed face and William's gleeful face.

* * *

Alright 2/3 chpts to go. I have another story ready when I get this one done and it's longer than this one finally and I'll try to get another one done so I can post it up from then. The reviews for the last chpt are:

cantxlosexheart

Saphire Rider

FlipMyMood

purplelover

Maurders032

Lyokogal7503

Announcement- Everybody knows that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Well, tomorrow also on Cartoon Network, the episode where Yumi and Ulrich ALMOST kiss (Known as Routine) will be on tomorrow. Thank you.


	3. Message of the Red Rose

_Thoughts- ''_

_**Lyrics singing**_

* * *

I woke up with the sun beating down on us. It was Friday, but it was a special Friday. It was Valentine's Day. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned.

"Come on Yumi. It's not going to be that bad." Aelita said.

"Why don't just go meet Jeremie while I'll stay here and be late for class."

"Come on Yumi. We'll just get to class. We won't meet the boys today."

"Whatever."

I threw the covers off of me and threw on my regular outfit and put a little of my hair up. I went out into the hallway and walked to my locker with Aelita.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Aelita we went over this like two days ago. I just hate this holiday. Does it look like I want to be love sick on this day and have a box of chocolates on one day? Then, have my heart step on the next day? I don't think so."

I opened my locker and another rose fell out. This time the holy symbol, a red rose. I picked that up in one sweep and the letter out of my locker. This time it said,

Single- "I love you"

Color- beauty, love, courage, and respect

Meet you on the dance floor tonight then you know who I am.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"Love sick, huh?" Aelita joked.

"Shut up." I said jokingly back, shutting my locker.

"Who's love sick?" Odd asked, coming toward us with Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you guys and nobody love sick… right Yumi?"

"Yeah, and Happy Valentine's Day to you guys too."

"Wait, I thought you hated this holiday." Odd prided.

"Well some people can change their minds." I said, holding the note and the rose behind me. "Well, I got to get to class. See ya."

I walked away from the group, quickly putting those things in front of me so Ulrich wouldn't notice. I walked to class in a prideful stride while trying to put the rose in my hair. I finally got it in and sat down in my chair. I sat and actually paid attention so I wouldn't have to get detention and not go to the dance. I got those weird looks at me but ignored them. It was finally the end of the school day and I zoomed into my room. I frantically looked for my black kimono that looked somewhat of my Lyoko outfit without the sash, the kimono was a bit longer, and I was wearing flat black shoes that looked like a ballerina's. Aelita came in while I was putting my hair into a bun and finding my chopsticks.

"Aelita, have you seen my chopsticks. You know the ones that are black."

"Yeah. They're right here."

"Thanks."

I put those in my hair then put the three roses around my bun and examined it in the mirror. Then I put a little bit of mascara on then looked at Aelita.

"How do I look?"

"You look magnificent. What about me?"

She turned. She was wearing a light pink dress with pink fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her shoes match her dress. Her hair was placed lightly on her shoulders.

"Jeremie would go nuts when he sees you."

"Really?"

"Really. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. It's down in the gym."

So we walked down there and was talking and laughing. We come across Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie before we entered the gym and I and Aelita laughed our heads off. Ulrich and Jeremie had their jaws wide open and eyes popping out.

"Take a picture. It last longer." We both said and just die laughing.

"Well, you look beautiful tonight Aelita." Jeremie said.

"Why thank you." She said while we both settle down.

"Well lets go." I said.

Odd led, then Jeremie and Aelita, while me and Ulrich hanged back.

"Yumi, where did you get those roses? I remember seeing that yellow rose but not those others."

"Somebody that I'll meet tonight gave them to me. Why?"

"What if I told you that the person you're looking for is right here?"

"Then I'd have to ask you what the meaning of the roses I have in my hair from the first one to the latest one I got."

"And then?"

"I'd had to ask you what was on the e-mail I got… even if it was an e-mail."

I turned andwalkedthe rest of the way. All through the dance, my eyes were trained to the floor. At the beginning, I was looking all around the dance floor for him but decided to give up.

"Come on Yumi. You've been sitting here all night." Odd's voice rang over the music.

"I want to wait here all night until he finds me, but I'm going out."

I walked out of the gym and out to the bench we're always on. The crisp air was going through my body and the breeze playing with my hair.

_'Ok. So it's Ulrich, William, or Theo. Rule out William because he wouldn't had asked me about the rose… this is so confusing.'_

I put my face down into my hand and then heard a voice singing something familiar.

_**You're that innocence, that serenity,  
That long-lost part of me.**_

I lift my head up and see Ulrich walking towards me.**_  
_**

**_You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
A midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road. _**

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road.

"You're like coming home." I song whispered.

"Well, it's nice of you to join in."

"So your it?" I asked with a bit of hope in my voice.

"Let me ask you a question then to answer with this. Do you love me?"

I thought about it for a while and an idea popped into my head.

"No I don't love you…" His face dropped and I stopped for dramatic effect. "More like smitten with you."

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Yumi, now don't kill me!" Ulrich said laughing.

"I won't try."

Ulrich was a little taller than me now and I didn't notice till now. I looked up to him and her eyes were glowing with appreciation and love. I felt my heart stop as he got closer. I stood on my tiptoes and our lips touched. My head went off like it was the Fourth of July in America. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. When we finally stopped to get some air, we had a little smile on their faces.

"So who's going to tell the gang?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't have too."

The gang came out of their hiding place and was smiling wide too. We all knew that in the morning the rumors were finally true. Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern were finally together.

* * *

The end of this story. I had a fun time typing it but I have another one raring to go and get posted on here. Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks to my last reviews:

Angel 'n Dreams

Lyokogal7503

banana123

animebabygurl

Questions/comments-

Saphire Rider- Thx and the next story I was talking about it defiantly longer than the last too.

I would also like to thank BladeOfLife for reviewing on True Feelings.


End file.
